


Jemily One Shots/Drabbles

by phoenixprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixprentiss/pseuds/phoenixprentiss
Summary: I've written a bunch of one shots throughout the last three years and because I'm incapable of expanding them, I thought I'd upload them all as one. They're in no chronological order but I hope you enjoy! (Who knows when more will be uploaded)





	1. Chapter 1

It comes to her on the couch. JJ is wrapped up in her arms, legs tangled at the other end, her warmest blanket on top. It's the soft, innocent moments like these that Emily can't imagine life without. And maybe it's not just the snuggling and the quiet music, but maybe it's JJ too, that she loves, that makes her heart ache.

JJ has her head resting on only her favorite spot; the flat of Emily's chest, above her breasts and just short of her collarbone. Emily is close enough to nuzzle in and press a kiss to JJ's forehead.

It's something she wanted, not something she expected to happen. Not after her work and her attachment to Doyle and Declan. Never did she think that being transferred to the BAU would change her life so immensely. Never did she think she would find a woman that would care so much about her; or that she would feel the same about.

It's growing later and the music continues to play. JJ hums softly, but it's a sigh of content, and Emily leans her head back against the couch.

It's when she realizes that she never wants to move from this spot that she realizes she's fallen in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was/is previously published on fanfiction.net with my same username titled "Won't Be Easy"

Emily Prentiss paced around her bedroom, checking to see what time was in London before returning a call to a number she’d been declining for the past couple of days.

Before the man on the other end could say anything, she said it before she could over think it and back out.

“Clyde? I’ll take the job. But it’s, uh, late here, so could you fill me in on everything tomorrow?”

Emily could tell by the pleased tone in his voice that he wasn’t surprised at all as he replied. Before she knew it, the short phone call was over, and she collapsed back on her bed.

So it was done. She would be able to get away before it set in, the pain of knowing JJ was off with someone she’d chosen over her.

There were moments when she wished she’d listened to Will, or let those bombs go off, but she knew that JJ losing both of them at once would unbearable, and she couldn’t do it. Not to JJ.

And still, JJ chose him.

Emily gave in to the tears that had been burning in her eyes for the last few minutes. All she wanted was to see JJ, but in truth he didn’t even know where JJ was— she was in the process of going on her honeymoon. She’d given Emily the itinerary, but Emily was sure she’d thrown it out.

Crawling under the covers, Emily realized, _this is it._ She’d have to move on from JJ, even if she didn’t want to, because now she had no choice. JJ clearly loved Will more than her, and as far as she knew, Emily now had no reason to stick around if it was just going to break her heart even further.

As Emily lay in the silence and darkness of her apartment, crying herself to sleep, she sobbed harder than she ever had before.

_This isn’t going to be easy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't the greatest but oh well!

It was another late night at another bar in DC, and Emily was exhausted. It was the last place she wanted to be spending her Friday evening, she’d rather be passed out in bed next to a certain blonde-haired woman…

But that was the problem. That certain blonde-haired woman, Jennifer Jareau, was the reason she was at the bar in the first place. Emily knew she was in far too deep when she realized she’d have followed JJ anywhere.

Yawning and taking another sip of her drink, Emily turned to Penelope. “How much longer do you think we’ll be here?”

Penelope shrugged. “Once Derek gets at least four girls begging him to take them home. So really, not much longer.”

Emily cracked a smile, while searching the crowd of sweaty bodies for JJ. She couldn’t find her, but blamed it on the raving lights and otherwise darkness of the club.

Just seconds later, JJ approached the two women sitting at the bar. She was panting, breathless, when she told them about a guy she’d gotten the number of. Emily’s heart dropped, but she pretended to be interested.

Just minutes later, the man had disappeared from JJ’s mind, and JJ was so hopelessly drunk that Emily dragged her outside into the cool, fall air.

 

They were fumbling at each other’s hips to pull the other closer as their mouths met, combining in a fit of drunken desire. Emily felt the hard wall digging into her back but somehow the pain didn’t matter, and all that did was JJ.

 

Emily woke up with a throbbing headache and lay in bed for a little longer than usual to try and figure out why. She remembered going out with Penelope and JJ and have a few too many drinks, but then…

She remembered JJ too.

In fact, she remembered furiously making out with JJ, and then everything else was a blur.

She knew it had been terribly _wrong_ to be kissing JJ, but at the same time it had just felt so _right._ At that moment, it had felt like the best feeling in the world.

Now in just a matter of hours she had to face JJ again, who was probably feeling just the same as Emily was.

Confused, surprised, and maybe even the slightest bit intrigued.

 


End file.
